NEKO
by hitomi chiba
Summary: Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatian. 'Bolehkah' Twoshoot RnR...


**"Sudah ku katakan! Aku akan mengalahkan kalian dattebayo..."**

 **"Menyedihkan sekali, kau tak mungkin megalahkan kami. Baka!"**

 **"Cih, kalian yang akan menyedihkan..."**

 **Bug**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Cast : Sasuke U x Naruto U**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Boy Love, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Di gang yang sempit, tempat dimana para berandal berkumpul. Untuk apalagi tentu saja berkelahi atau melakukan kejahatan. Untuk hal semacam ini wajar saja terjadi di kota-kota besar seperti Tokyo. Mereka yang melihat kejahatan ada di depan mata tak akan peduli dan tak akan ikut campur. Tak yang namanya tolong menolong, mereka cukup menutup mata dan pergi.

.

Namun berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto, seorang murid SMA kelas 2, berumur 16 tahun yang sebentar lagi 17 tahun pada 10 Oktober nanati. Naruto suka sekali menantang maut. Bahkan tak ada yang dia takuti di dunia ini, mungkin satu hal yang ada di rumahnya. Dalam kamusnya satu hari tanpa keributan dan perkelahian adalah hal yang buruk. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berkelahi, tak akan yang mempedulikannya. Dia hidup sendiri sejak berumur 12 tahun. Orang tuanya bercerai dan dia memilih untuk hidup dengan neneknya, tapi tak lama setelah itu neneknya pun pergi. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang membuatnya memilih menjadi pemberontak dan berandal. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain perkelahian. tapi semua itu tak lagi sama. Kini dia membuat onar hanya untuk menarik perhatian-nya. Perhatian yang dia butuhkan.

.

 **Bug**

Tubuh dengan lebam dimana-mana itu terkapar di atas tanah yang kotor, tapi senyum tak luntur dari bibirnya. Naruto masih saja berceloteh, mengakibatkan dirinya terus menerima sekarang yang sebenarnya menyakitkan.

"Kalian orang bodoh. Matilah!" Naruto mencengkeram kaki yang terus menendangnya, sedikit kekuatan yang tersinya Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dan usahanya sia-sia.

 **Bug**

Tubuhnya kembali terkapar, musuh-musuhnya masih terus menendangnya. Tak ada kata ampun untuk Naruto.

 **Bug**

Satu tendangan penuh tenaga membuatnya terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding yang kusam dan kotor

"Uhukk..." Memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Dia akan datang." Masih terduduk, Naruto menghilangkan darah yang ada di mulutnya. "Dia akan membunuh kalian HAHAHA..." Naruto tertawa dengan kerasnya, membuat geram musuhnya.

"Cukup sampai di sini bocah! Bunuh dia..."

Naruto tetap tenang di detik-detik akhir kehidupannya, dia tak takut mati, Naruto tahu dia akan datang jika dia memanggilnya. Para musuh semakin dekat dengan Naruto mereka bersiap membunuhnya.

.

 **"SASUKE!"**

Para musuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Di hadapan mereka kini berdiri sosok misterius yang datang tiba-tiba. Sosok itu memiliki ekor dan juga kuping seperti kucing dengan bulu hitam. Bola matanya tersembunyi di balik kelopak putih pucat yang tertutup rapat. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn,"

"Cih, tetap menyebalkan. Bunuh." Suara Naruto berubah menjadi dingin. "Bunuh mereka..."

Dalam sekejab mata, semua musuh Naruto tumbang. Mereka mati di tangan sosok yang bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto. Kali ini dia berjongkok dan mengangkat Naruto, membawanya dalam gendongan brydal style.

"Dobe." Dengan tenang Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi dari gang yang penuh dengan mayat. Dan dalam sekejab mata gang itu menjadi sunyi tanpa kehidupan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh penuh luka Naruto diatas kasur, membuka seluruh kancing baju Naruto dan juga bajunya. Sasuke ikut berbaring bersama dengan Naruto, lebih tepatnya di atas tubuh Naruto yang tanpa pertahanan.

"Ayo kita sembuhkan lukamu." Sasuke menjilati luka Naruto tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun.

"Ugh.." Naruto melenguh saat lukanya di jilati oleh Sasuke, mendongakkan kepala saat Sasuke menjilati lehernya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tak ingin dia pergi. "Ada apa kucing kecil?" Sasuke

"Lagih! Sembuhkan aku." Pandangan Naruto mulai memburam, beberapa saat kemudian dirinya jatuh ke alam mimpi dan membiarkan Sasuke berbuat apapun pada dirinya.

Satu tahun yang lalu, adalah kondisi yang terburuk untuk Naruto dan awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin hari itu bukan hari keberuntungannya. Naruto berkelahi dengan anak-anak sekolah lain, bukan dia yang memulai. Tapi sialnya dia yang jadi kambing hitam dan harus berurusan dengan polisi. Hampir saja dia di tahan jika saja Iruka sensei tak membebaskannya.

Naruto berjalan dengan tertatih menuju rumahnya, sebenarnya tadi Iruka sensei menawarinya untuk mengantar pulang, tapi dia menolaknya dan menyakinkan guru kesayangannya, orang yang selalu baik paadanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

.

Bress

Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan derasnya, orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Naruto berhenti berjalan, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Menandangi tetesan air yang jatuh dengan derasnya. Berharap hujan bisa melunturkan semua deritanya, seperti hujan yang melunturkan debu di udara.

Naruto kembali berjalan, dia melewati gang dan melihat perkelahian. Naruto hanya melihat dan mengabaikan sepasang bola mata hitam yang memandangnya penuh harap. Naruto tak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun, Naruto kembali berjalan, tapi hanya beberapa langkah dan dia kembali lagi menuju gang.

"Cih," mendecih "Kalian mengganggu pemandangan." Naruto dengan santai berjalan menhampiri kerombolan yang sudah berhenti menghajar mangsanya, dan kini mereka memperhatikan Naruto. "Kalian benar-benar pecundang, melwan yang lemah dengan keroyokan." Naruto berhenti, melepas kancing teratas bajunya dan memandang remah musuhnya sekarang. "Ayo. lawan aku sekarang."

"Tutup mulutku bocah!" Mereka bersiap menghajar Naruto.

"Hyaahhh..."

bruk

bruk

Satu persatu Naruto mengalahkan mereka, bagi Naruto yang setiap hari berkelahi mereka bukanlah apa-apa. Dengan mudah dia bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Naruto menatap langit yang sudah berhenti menurunkan hujan, lalu dia melihat di pojok sana sesuatu melihatnya dengan mata merah.

"What!" Naruto berteriak, "Apa-apaan ini! Mana yang mereka hajar, kenapa hanya ada seekor kucing!" Naruto celingukan mencari korban yang di tolongnya, tapi memang tak ada siapapun selain dirinya, orang-orang yang pingsan dan juga kucing hitam itu. "Hei kucing! Mana orang yang kutolong, apa kau yang dihajar mereka?!" Naruto berteriak pada kucing seperti orang gila. "Aku bisa gila kucing!"

meong

Kucing itu mendekati Naruto dan menggosokkan bulunya dengan kaki Naruto.

"Hei, kucing! Pergi kau hus hus.." Naruto menjauhkan diri darikucing yang terus mengikutinya, dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan seorang yang di tolongnya. Yang penting sekarang pulang dan menjauh dari kucing hitam yang mengekornya terus.

Naruto melihat kebelakang setelah cukup jauh dia berlari menjauhi kucing yang mengikutinya terus. Cukup lega saat tak menemukan apapun di belakangnya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berteriak kencang saat melihat kucing sudah ada dihaapannya.

"Kucing!"

meong

Dengan terpaksa Naruto pulang dengan kucing dalam gendongannya. Kucing itu dengan manja menggesekkan kepalanya dengan dada Naruto, mencari tempat yang nyaman dan tidur di gendongan Naruto. Hidupnya sudah susah dan akan susah lagi jika dia mengurus seekor kucing.

"Semoga kau tak merepotkanku, hah~" Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba meringkan pikirannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya pulang keruamh yang dari tadi tak sampai-sampai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ta-" Naruto tak jadi meneruskan ucapannya dan memilih langsung mesuk kerumahnya. Menurunkan kucing itu dari gendongannya, membiarkan kucing itu berbuat apapun yang dia suka.

Naruto langsung tidur tanpa mengganti bajunya yang sempat basah dan juga kotor. Dia terlalu lelah untuk bersih-bersih. Dalam sekejab Naruto sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Memimpikan hal yang tak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya, yaitu bebas dan bahagia.

drap

drap

Langkah kaki menghampiri Naruto yang terlelap di atas kasurnya. Ternyata kucing hitam itu yang menghampiri Naruto. Naik keatas kasur dan memandang tuan barunya sejanak, lalu kucing itu naik keatas tubuh Naruto, bergelung disana dan tidur dengan nyamannya.

.

Cit cit

Suara cicit burung dan sinar matahari yang masuk jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup. Membuat pemuda pirang yang tengah tidur jadi tertanggu. Naruto atau pemuda pirang tadi mengeratkan pelukannya pada sesuatu yang hangat dia atas tubuhnya, menyembunyikan diri dari sinar matahari. Naruto melesakkan wajahnya pada sesuatu yang keras tapi nyaman itu.

Tapi setahunya dia tak punya bantal guling atau apapun yang dapat dipeluk pada tempat tidurnya, jadi apa yang sedang dia peluk itu? Apa mungkin kucing yang dia bawa kemarin, tapi kucing kan berbulu dan ini keras, berdetak dan hangat. Cara untuk mengetahuinya ya dengan mebuka mata dan melihat.

Naruto membuka matanya. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata hitam yang memandangnya tajam tapi dapat menghipnotisnya. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, Naruto baru sadar pada menit ke-10 jika di atasnya ada seseorang.

"Kyaaa..." Dan sukses pagi yang cerah terganggu oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Si-si-siapa kau!" Naruto menunjuk orang yang kini duduk tenang dia atas tempat tidurya tanpa pakaian- "Kenapa tak pakai baju! Jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu padaku!" Naruto mengecek tubuhnya dan bersyukur masih memakai baju yang kemarin dia pakai. "Cepat pakai bajumu! Dasar gila! Pergi sana!" Naruto terus berteriak pada orang itu.

Dengan santainya orang itu berdiri dari tempat tidur Naruto, berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan dan mebiarkan tubuhnya yang tak terlapisi apapun terpampang bebas. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menutup mata dan sedikit mengintip dari sela jarinya melihat apa yang orang itu lakukan.

Puas mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian Naruto. Kini orang itu duduk di hadapan Naruto dengan baju yang kekecilan. "Hanya ini yang muat, ini pun kekecilan." Orang itu berbicara memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi.

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat katakan siapa kau?! dan kenapa kau bisa ada di ruamhku! Katakan!" Naruto berteriak lagi.

"Aku kucingmu." Dengan santai orang itu menjawab, dia terus memperhatikan Naruto, membuatnya risih.

"Kucing?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak. "Memang aku punya kucing sepertimu? Sejak kapan manusia jadi kucing?" Naruto masih tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Jika di perhatikan orang ini memang punya ekor dan juga telinga seperti kucing, jadi apa benar dia memang kucing?

"Aku kucing yang kau selamatkan kemarin."

"Tapi tidak mungkin kucing bisa jadi manusia!"

"Dobe. Tentu saja karena aku ini siluman kucing. Jadi wajar aku bisa jadi manusia."

"Oh.." Naruto ber-oh ria baru sadar jika dia sedang berurusan dengan siluman. "Hieh..." Oh baru sadar ya, "Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau pasti orang gila kan!"

"Jika aku gila lalu kau itu apa? Exstra gila?!"

"Aku tak mau tahu! Cepat kau pergi gila!" Naruto berteriakdan menarik tangan orang itu untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi tenaga Naruto tak ada apa-apanya, bahkan menggese orang se-inchi pun tak bisa.

Dengan gerakan cepat oarang itu menarik Naruto dan mencengkeram pundak Naruto dengan erat. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, membuat Naruto ingat dengan kucing yang di bawanya kemarin. Matanya sangat mirip dengan kucingnya, apa benar memang orang ini jelmaan dari kucingnya?

Orang itu melepas cengkramannya dan Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk, orang itu jongkok dihadapan Naruto. Memegang dagu Naruto. "Kita bertemana baik ne?" Dan menjilat pipinya. Sementara itu Naruto tak tahu akan berbuat apa. "Aku Sasuke. dan kau?"

"Naruto-"

Dan sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal bersama kucing jejadian itu. Awalnya Naruto agak risih, setiap pagi orang itu atau Sasuke selalu ada di atasnya. Padahal dia sudah memberikan tempat tidur yang layak (kardus) tapi tetap saja Sasuke selalu pindah di ataas tubuhnya.

Naruto memang risih dengan sikap Sasuke yang benar-benar seperti kucing, tapi Naruto juga merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari Sasuke. Dan juga setiap dia terluka setelah berkelahi Sasuke akan mengobati lukanya dengan menjilati lukanya. Dan juga Sasuke akan datang saat ia menyebut namanya.

Lama-kelamaan Naruto mulai jarang berkelahi, dia lebih suka pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah. Dia lebih suka memandangi Sasuke yang serius membaca buku. Tapi lama-lama Naruto cemburu juga pada itu buku, Naruto merasa di duakan. Akhirnya Naruto berkelahi lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke dan dia menyukainya. Dimana Sasuke akan datang menyelamatkannya setelah itu merawat lukanya sampai sembuh, memperhatikannya. Hanya mempehatikannya.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya karena sesuatu yang berbulu terus menggelitik wajahnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke.." Naruto tetap tak membuka matanya, dia memilih menyingkirkan sesuatu yang berbulu itu.

"Hentikan apa? aku tak melakukan apapun." Sahutan dari atas tubuhnya, membuat Naruto sedikit membuka matanya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menangkup wajah yang selalu ingin di lihatnya ketika di membuka mata. "Kau tak akan pergi dariku kan?" Naruto memandang penuh harap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke memegang tangan yang berada di wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku akan terus bersamamu. Ada apa?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau akan pergi jauh dariku..." Naruto melepas Tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar Naruto," Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya, menempelkan kepala Naruto tepat pada dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. "Selama jantung ini masih berdetak dan kau masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku akan terus bersamamu." Terdengar gombal memang, tapi ini nyata adanya tak ada kobongan.

Memeluk orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, Untuk pagi ini entah kenapa Naruto menangisi hal yang belum ia yakini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Karena saya baru jadi mohon bantuannya minna..**

 **Mohon kesediaannya meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun akan saya terima.**

 **Terima kasih and**

 **Review Please...**


End file.
